


Forever the Friend

by lilmissmimz



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Romance, Crush at First Sight, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Post-Avengers (2012), Stark Tower, fire elemental
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:31:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmissmimz/pseuds/lilmissmimz
Summary: Our Reader's story starts with her first day as an agent at Stark Tower. Unlike most of the agents, she had been discovered in her home town when she had...."accidentally" set her ex's pants on fire during an argument.





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> On the day of her “discovery”, (Y/N) had agreed to go to one of (M/N)'s boxing matches. The match was going great! Cheers filled the small arena building the crowd's energy to an all time high. Finding entertainment in her surroundings (Y/N) allowed herself to enjoy the reprieve from her college studies drowning herself in a buttery tub of popcorn.  
> For the first time in a while (Y/N) found herself having the time of her life...Well that was until (M/N) lost to the last round. Never really being one of the nice guys, (M/N) had a tendency to push (Y/N) around whenever his ego took a hit..and today, (M/N) ego had been severely bruised. Unhappy with the results of the match (M/N) set his frustrations on (Y/N).  
> In front of the emptying crowd, (M/N) snatched a hold of (Y/N) wrist trapping it in a viper like grip. Pulling against the hold (Y/N) found herself being thrown down toward the hardened floor. Anger flared within her body with the sting of a promising bruise causing heat rise up into her (e/c) eyes. Hatred boiled within her veins as embarrassment fueled the on coming storm of emotion. Turning her eyes down toward the ground (Y/N) set her eyes on (M/N)'s shoes trying to put a cap on her temper...but Fate...that fickle bitch allowed that imbecile to opened his wretched mouth.  
> Hate fueled anger boiled over as (Y/N)'s once (e/c) eye turned a molten red and as the story goes...a hungry fire sparked light on the frayed ends of (M/N)'s jeans, erupting into a...humorous blaze.
> 
> -Hey guys....so as you can see further down into the story...your gonna find some random links within my writing....just ignore those pesky things....I'm not sure why they keep popping up and I am not a hundred percent sure on how to get rid of them....That and I do have this posted on my DeviantArt as well under MissHarleyQuinny...SOOOO no worry there's no copying here. XD

> _**Your POV** _

_Ah, Stark Tower...Hell sweet Hell_. Frowning up at the massive building in front of you you you find yourself not truly ready to step foot into your future. Squaring your shoulders, you tighten you pony tail and walk towards the shadow of the metal behemoth. Nerves begin to run rampant through your stomach as your eye begin looking for the quickest escape plan. Your once confident stride begins to falter as you crane your neck to look up at the looming building.  _Now would be a perfect time to spontaneously combust. No one would be the wiser..._ Stuck in a rabbit like fright, you don't register the shadow making its way toward you. A male voice causes you to let out quite the attractive squeal as you whip around to face your attacker. Reading yourself for a a fight you raise your fists and clench your teeth...but...unlike the slime oozing villain you body was poised to attach, you find yourself face to face with a vibrantly clad blonde.

With a rumble of laughter the man gives you an encouraging smile and makes his way towards you a brisk, and dare you think it, sexy arm swinging trot. "The first day is always the worst." His warm voice washes over you and you feel your cheeks begin to flush. Reaching out to you he offers you his hand. "Hello. I'm Steve, Steve Rogers."

 _Damn...what a smile..._ Dazzled by his smile you slip into a fumbling mess as your (e/c) eyes begin to glaze over. _Holy Shit Balls, what a man._ Steve's blonde hair shines in the mid-morning sun. Those brilliant blue eyes of his dance with a smile that fills out his chiseled features. _What is he a living freakin Greek statue or somethin? Shit even Narcissus himself would take a moment to look at this hulking man._ Shaking yourself for an answer an elegant, well educated "Huh?" slips through your lips. With an amused chuckle Steve pulls open the door for you letting you enter the building before him. Taking on last look up at the towering windows you make your way inside.

"You must be (Y/N). It's nice to see a new face around here." Shuffling to a stop, you look up at Steve in slight confusion before your eyes begin to wonder over his star spangled self. _New face...nice what?.._ His eyebrow arches at your frozen form. "(Y/N), you alright there?"

Pulling your eyes away from his lean and powerful body, you blink up at him as reality smacks you in the face. _Come on (Y/N), the tall hung of man is talking to you. Pull your shit together._ With a stinging slap to your ego, you mentally take a moment to pull your mind out of the gutter.

"Oh, shit! Yeah...Hi"... _Remarkable! (Y/N) You. Are. An. Idiot._ Furthering your humiliation, you flash an embarrassed smile up at him. "Language." Steve winks at you and lets you pass by him.

Your cheeks begin to burn with a creeping blush as you try to...not so gracefully....bounce back from your inner turmoil. Scratching at the back of your neck you mumble an apology as you move to hide your shame behind your bangs. Digging around in your conscious you find a sliver of dignity and take a step toward taking part in this one sided conversation. "(Y-Y//\N), I'm (Y/N). Just flew in this morning as a new recruit. " Your smile wavers as you see the amusement in Steve's eyes twinkle. "Which I guess you already new." Blowing your bangs out of your face you stick out your hand out turning your hundred watt smile. "Anyway I was told that nobody would be here soooo I have to say I was surprised to have bumped into you. It's great to meet you Mr. Rogers."

Steve grasps your hand, enveloping it in a warm but firm shake. "Mr. Rogers? That's my father Ma'am, just call me Steve." a smile works its way across his features as you hear the elevator doors open with a metallic ding. As a tickling laugh bubbles up to your lips you allow yourself to relax. "Steve it is then." Releasing his hand, the two of you step into the elevator. Grasping at your fading confidence you let yourself all quiet to observe your new team mate.

Steve was a wall of a man. His muscles showed that there was great strength within him, but that smile, oh that smile, it brought out a softer side to him. _He's beauty and he's grace. He's Mr. United States._ Chuckling at yourself you welcome the silence. Your laughter quickly moves into excitement as it bubbles up into your chest causing you to bounce on your toes. As the elevator slows you can hear quite the ruckus making its way through the heavy metal doors.

"What in the..."Steve steps in front of you as the doors open to a menagerie of sound.

 


	2. The Battle of the Remote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet what lies on the other side of the doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did, somewhat make the characters more eccentric than normal...I hope you enjoy it!

As the elevator doors opened you worked to peek around the broad shoulders in front of you. _What the actual fuck..._ On the floor just a few feet from where you stood were two grown men rolling around the floor in a cuss filled ball. At the moment a man clad in a Black Sabbath shirt had the other man in black and purple attire, locked into a rather breath taking head lock. Your eyes widened in disbelief as a snort managed to escape between your fingers.

 

“Give it to me Legolas!” The man you could only guess to be as Mr. Tony Stark, growled as he yanked at the other man's hand that had the remote in a vice like grip. His legs kicked out in frustration with cheeks painted red from his futile attempts.

 

“I refuse to watch another minute of this garbage, Tony!” Before Tony could react the purple clad man had reached for a pillow and aimed for his foes head. X marked the spot as the pillow hit Tony in between the eyes sending him backward to the floor with a string of profanities. Shaking himself and rubbing at his forehead, Tony makes it to his knees as the other man, face curved up into a triumphant smile, moves toward the couch. Making it only a few steps away, he is tackled at the knees from behind by Tony. “Caw Caw Motherfucker!” Both men pitch forward, toppling over the couch sending the remote skidding across the floor.

 

“Guys! Come on! Cease and desist from these useless quarrels!” sprinting toward the fighting pair, Steve reaches out to pull the brawlers apart. As he makes his way between the two, Tony chomps down on his adversary's leg. Yelping in pain the man blindly swings at the ankle bitter, clipping Steve in the chin. _Oh...Oh shit..._ Time seems to freeze as Steve slowly turns toward the assailant, anger creeping up into his once gentle feature turning them into stone.

 

“That's it!” Muscles flexed under the blue fabric of Steve's shirt as he takes a hold of the men's collars. With more force than you thought possible, he yanks the two apart tossing them in opposite directions. _Oh Steeb's angry._ Wide eyed you run forward trying to put your body between the three men. Alas. Towering over you, the men barely took notice to your presence.

 

Squaring your shoulders and placing a scowl upon your face you make yourself known. “My God! How old are you?” Letting your eyes fall onto the now bruised couple you allow your hands to settle on your hips. “This is absolutely pathetic.” Tony turns to you like a scorned child. “W-Well....Clint Started it.” rubbing at the large knot that had began to form, Tony throws himself down in the one upturned recliner.

 

“Bull!” the man known as Clint went to lunge at Tony. With a burst of agitation, you flick your fingers into a burst of flame, causing Clint to stop in his tracks. “I don't care who started it, you two are grown ass men, isn't it time you sack up and start acting like it?” Trying to hide your amusement, you shake your head extinguishing your flame. At a loss for words, Clint shuffles over to the couch only to fall face first into the carpet. Looking up you see that Tony had flicked a coaster at his target. Slowly Clint rises to his knees rubbing the at the protruding lump on the back of his head.

 

You whip your head toward Tony setting your hand a blaze, pointing it at him. “Really Metal Britches? Really?” Rolling your eyes you pick up the remote and stick it in you back pocket. “Until you can learn to share, this remote is officially off limits.”

 

Slumping over in defeat both men fall back into their seats. Suddenly realization hits Tony as he leans toward you suggestively with a devilish smile. “Wait a second.” Rising to his feet, Tony gingerly rubs his tail bone glaring daggers at Clint before turning back to you. “And you are?”

 


	3. Woah...What a woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's to the fist look into star spangled man's head.

Steve's POV

 

 _Whoa..._ I hear a low whistle sound in the back of my mind and pray to God that it isn't audible. I can't help but let my eyes travel over (Y/N)'s body, but I just can't seem to focus. Keeping face is everything especially in front of the bag of laughs Tony. Someone has to maintain composure and actually represent the corporation for freedom's sake. _Aaannnd the two immature stags rolling around the floor only prove to be a shining example of my point._

 

Keeping myself level headed is something I do...or at least try to anyway. It feels far too much like I'm their mother, pulling them apart. I'll never understand why so little makes them react so much. I'm going through the motions, half here and half not as it is. I can't count how many times I have had to separate these two, and it's getting old. I'm supposed to be charged with serving this great country and instead I am cleaning up the mess of sophomoric delinquents. To be honest I feel mad...I do. I feel angry, as I tend to get when I have to be subject to this kind of baloney...but then....I don't feel angry. I don't feel anything, hardly at all.

 

I look at her...and I can't seem to look away.

 

Like all the times before, I wait for the usual pain to strike at my chest. I know that she is not Peggy and that I will never be there for that dance....but the pain doesn't come. Strangely, I feel...somehow lighter...I look into her eyes....(e/c) staring off to the side, fiery and demanding.

 

My mind blurs, and I have the inkling I need to run my fingers through her (h/l) hair. If only to brush past a glimpse of her. I can feel my face begin to heat up...it confuses me.

 

No! I am focused. I am commander, or at the very least I am the front of this. The front line man. Always at the head of it, ever the infantry, ever the heart of things...and if I may be frank, ever the only one who's got any sense. And then...

 

 _What a woman._ My eyes travel the length of her body as she stands there charged with power. With just a flick of her fingers she calls to life a fire that even I can't seem to ignore.

 

“And you are?” Tony's question draws my attention away from my inner banter. Snapping to attention, I step forward walking around to her side. “This is my-...” _Whoa. Wait. Huh?_ I begin again, clearing my throat. “This is (Y/N)(L/N). The new recruit.” _That sounds better....right?_

 

Tony turns to me, eyebrow raised. “New Recruit? Riiigghhhttt....Nice to meet ya Hot Lips.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh how I love my Steeb! He is just so....Gah!


	4. Incoming

Your POV

 

 _D-Did he just call me his?..._ Your heart stutters to stop as the air around you seems to freeze within your lungs. _Holy frick. Tall, blonde, and handsome just called me his._ With an inward scream, you try to force an outward sense of composure as excitement begins to course through your veins. Taking a chance you slowly let your eyes rise up to take a glance at those baby blues. The intense stare working its way onto Steve's face sends shivers down your spine as the heat radiation from his body leaves you yearning to lean into his embrace. _God Steve...What a pretty name....Wait!..What...Come on (Y/N) this isn't high school get your mind out of the gutter! How old are you!?!_ Mentally shaking yourself you try to rein in your hyperactive imagination.

 

“Nice to meet ya Hot Lips.” Tony's cocky voice forces your full attention to his arrogant face. Taking your silence as an invitation, he steps around Steve cutting off the warmth that was once there, wrapping his arm around you. The absence of Steve's warmth is tangible and yet when your eyes move to look at him you take notice to a shadow passing over his face.

 

“Welcome to my home.” Tony's smile broadens across his bruised cheeks filling his eyes with a mischievous glint. Those very eyes made their way over your every curve guiding his hand into giving your side a gentle squeeze. “By all means Sweet Heart, make yourself at home.” Leaning his head toward your smaller frame Tony's sultry whisper slithered into your ear. “And if you need anything, anything at all. Just let me know.” As his arm made its way down your lower back, its journey was interrupted by a harsh voice.

 

“Oh for the love of God Tony. Shove off.” Walking into the room, a beautiful red head walks over to Tony pelting him upside the head.

 

“Jesus Nat! Ow!” Cradling the back of his head, Tony scurries away from Natasha seeking refuge on the couch beside his earlier foe.

 

With a cock of a hip, Natasha turns to Tony with a mocking pout. “Awe did I hurt lil Tonykins lil bitty ego?” Her pouted lips moved up into a smile as she swept up your arm, pulling you over to the neutral zone of the bar.

 

Finding himself defeated, Tony rises to his feet and with a rather childish pout makes his way to the door. “I'll be in my lab.” and with one last huff he saunters out of the room.

 

A rather loud sigh sounds from the other side of the room as Steve gifts you with a shy smile. “I just-yeah- I'll make my way down to the gym.” _Could that be a flicker of reluctance I see there?_ You let your eyes fall onto his brilliantly blue form as he shuffles from side to side. “It was wonderful meeting you (Y/N). I hope to see you around here soon.” And with a slight bow of his head, Steve, half heartedly, goes to make his exit to only bounce off the wall next to him. “Oh, haha...whoops.” A blush explodes across his face and he rubs at his bruised pride.

 

How could you not giggle at his less than successful exit? You turn to face your new found friend at the bar....yet a voice calls for your attention from the couch. “Well there's gonna be a bit more blue in old glory now, idn't there?” Clint's chuckle is weighted down with subtext as his eyes flit from Steve's retreating form and back to you...but an icy stare from Natasha silences Clint making the air in the room drop to subzero temperatures. Squaring her shoulders, Natasha glowers at Clint piercing his body with splinters of ice. Hastily, Clint makes his way to his feet and maintaining dignified strides, proceeds to run out of the room.

 

“Now that it's just us girls, where was I?” That icy stare makes its way to you as you feel yourself begin to shrink away from the red headed woman. “Ah yes, (Y/N). It is great to see another face around here.” In a sudden shift, Natasha's once harsh feature softens into a beautiful smile. It was a miraculous change that had you fidgeting in your seat. “Finally another woman! It has been only me for the past year and one can only take the same pick up lines for so long.” Her laughter brings a smile to your lips as you finally allow yourself to relax.

 

“Us girls have got to stick together.” You jest, giving her a playful punch to her shoulder. Natasha cracking a half smile returns the favor with a sharp blow to your bicep. It probably hurt more than she had meant, but your wince quickly turns into a smile as you try to hide your bruising arm.

 

“So give it to me....How bad are the pick up lines?” The two of you dissolve into laughter and a new friendship begins to blossom.

 


End file.
